videogamefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Undead Insurgency
Undead Insurgency is a cooperative TPS survival and psychological horror video game, developed by Almighty Awesomeness Games, distributed by KM Games, and published by Treyarch. The game is available for the Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, Microsoft Windows, and the OS X. Plot Backdrop On October 3, 2034, two scientists, Angel Leitner and Frankie Apostolov, studied the reanimation of a human corpse in Geraardsbergen, Belgium, Europe. Both scientists worked for the Triple Three, a furtive scientific research organization lead by the demented Belgian Arnaud Leroy. After numerous injections of medication, the two scientists were successful in the resurrection. However, the test subjects mental state transformed into that of a calculating, depraved, bloodthirsty killer. After an incubation period of 48 hours, the test subject gradually worsened and its virus transformed into that of a rabies-like pathogen. The test subject was capable of murder, as Dr. Leitner found that out the hard way, trying to examine the zombie. The virus was proven contagious, as Angel resurrected with the same effects as the test subject. Distressed and raged, Frankie tried to slaughter the zombie and Angel with his Heckler & Koch HK45 but was unsuccessful and became one of them, and also leaving the door wide open. It only took a week later for the virus to spread all over Europe. Surrounding continents were evacuated and some islands, such as Japan, were destroying all possible ways for the undead to reach their island. North America and South America's population went sky-high and foreigners were on ever street. Immigrants were now allowed and didn't have to be smuggled in. Soon, people were left homeless and/or unemployed because of the increase population. North America, South America, and the remaining country militias, joined forces to sought out the problem. This act resulted in the Deceased Hostilities Battle, a war that would last 7 years. Gameplay Protagonist The player plays as John Mendoza, one of many participants in the war. John is skeptical of American mainstream culture, which he see's as shallow and hypocritical. Physical gameplay On foot, John can walk, run, jump, climb over obstacles and swim, as well as use firearms and perform basic hand-to-hand combat, all played from a third-person perspective. Undead Insurgency is a role-playing game and uses experience-based gameplay. The player earns XP by completing tasks and killing enemies. Upon leveling up, the player gains health and stamina, and can invest one skill point into a skill tree. Combat Combat is carried out through the use of firearms and melee weapons. Firearms are emphasized to the point that melee weapons are not available for the first quarter of the game. Weapons are randomly generated and positioned in predetermined locations as well as found on some enemies; they have unique stats which are generally based on the player's current level. Each weapon can be upgraded seven times to increase it's stats, and most weapons can be modded and/or add accessories. Zombies The game features "special class" zombies, which are more powerful than the standard zombie. Players need to use flashlights in dark areas and during night-time sections, adding suspense. Zombies in the game have different abilities. Category:Video game Category:AlmightyGameGuy Category:Third-person shooter Category:Survival horror Category:PS3 Category:Xbox 360 Category:Microsoft Windows Category:OS X Category:John the Marksman